


Batman Fanart

by Fanlay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, DCU
Genre: Fanart, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlay/pseuds/Fanlay
Summary: A collection of my DCU fanart, all Superbat for now.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	1. Nightmare II (Superbat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one based on the nightmare scene but with the dialogues from BBC's Dracula.


	2. Superbat




	3. Nightmare (Superbat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the nightmare scene from Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. What I found so hot about the scene was that Bruce was clearly bracing himself not to scream, but then screamed anyway.


	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good old Superbat kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced a still shot from Querelle (1982).

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on twitter @ArtFanlay :)


End file.
